Drifting Together
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: My english hw. Everyone is in Highschool and decided to bring Cristina and Burke together. It's what I had to do. Please tell me your thoughts:


A/N: ok I wrote this as I had to write a story for my english hw. I was so happy about that. I thought I would use the GA characters and then decided to post it here. So if you guys don't like it I'm screwed!!!!

Summerary: I had to choose a plt line so I choose to bring two unliky people together. So in this story everyone is at high school and everyone part from Cristina and Burke go out wiv someone else in the group. They set them up to go out with each other. Anyway pleas etell me your thoughts as it's my english homework!

Disclaimer: I don't own em just used them for my hw. Enjoy!

* * *

**Drifting together**

Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Isobel (Izzie) Stevens, George O'Malley, Alex Karev, Addison Montgomery, Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan, Preston Burke and Callie Torres had been friends for a long time. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George and Alex were all 16 while Addison, Derek, Mark, Preston and Callie were 18. They all attend the same High school and all planned on becoming surgeons. Some Saturday mornings they would spend their time at Seattle Grace Hospital watching Meredith's mum, the famous Ellie Grey-Webber, perform a surgery. Or if Ellis wasn't performing a surgery that morning then they would watch another surgeon. They weren't really meant to be in he gallery watching but with Meredith's mum being a surgeon there and her happening to be married to the chief of surgery, Richard Webber, and them all wanting to become surgeons, they were allowed. But they were the only teenagers.

Everyone in the group apart from Cristina and Preston were dating someone else in the group. Meredith was dating Mark, Addison was dating Derek, Izzie dating Alex, Callie dating George, but Cristina and Preston were single claiming not to like anyone. The others in the group all thought different though. They all believed that Cristina and Preston liked each other.

It was a Friday lunchtime and they were all sat at the same table together. Each respectable couple sat together, most cuddling. Cristina and Preston were sat at either end of the table.

"You know you guys are disgusting." Cristina scoffed at all her friends being so mushy.

"You're just jealous that you haven't got a boyfriend." Meredith smirked at her 'person' of many years.

"Yeah right. Like I'd want to be all sentimental like you guys." Cristina muttered under her breathe. "I've got to go to the library I'll see you in next class." Cristina stood up and gathered her books and headed to the library. It wasn't long after and Preston left the table making an excuse.

"They so fancy each other. I wish they would just admit it." Addison shook her head and sighed.

"Cristina would never admit to fancying someone or probably even go out, she's just dark and twisty."

"Oh right so you're not dark and twisty and you're going out with me" Mark raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend and she playfully smacked him on the arm, but Meredith did think about what he said. They all sat in silence for a while before Izzie suddenly piped up scarring Alex who had his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll set them up! Neither of them have dates for homecoming which is in a few weeks! Will get Preston to ask Cristina to go with him it's perfect!" It all came out in a rush as Izzie was so excited with her idea but everyone managed to catch what she said.

"Yes _but_ how do we know Cristina will accept?" Izzie screwed her face up in thought at what Derek had said.

"Meredith!" They all looked confused and Meredith looked a little frightened. "Meredith's her 'person'. She tells you everything, just hint to her about not having a date for homecoming and try to get out of her who she would like to go with but bee subtle. See perfect I'm a genius." Izzie sat back in her chair obviously happy with her idea. Everyone else juts looked at each then all slowly nodded.

"It could work. The boys could persuade Preston to ask Cristina to homecoming. It's a brilliant idea."

"Er the only problem is um I'm not in any more of her classes today and we don't walk home together." Meredith wasn't sure if she would be able to get that kind of information out of Cristina.

"Just phone her up tonight babe. Pretend you're phoning about homework or something then bring up homecoming and mention she hasn't got a date and take it from there." Meredith slowly nodded her head taking it in.

"Dude you actually have brains in there?" Alex smirked, Mark just scoffed.

"You do realise I could knock you out with one punch right?" Now Mark was the one wearing a smirk. Alex muttered something under his breath and turned away. Everyone tried to hide their smiles and laughter but couldn't. Once it had all died down Addison turned to Meredith.

"Right Mere so tonight you're going to phone Cristina and try to find out whether she likes Preston and the boys will work on him. Hopefully they will be going to homecoming together and them arguing will stop." Addison smiled. They all stood up and gathered their bags as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. They all said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

Meredith waited an hour after she got home from school to phone Cristina. She had to figure out what she was going to say to her. She paced about in her room running lines through her head. The ringing of her phone snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Meredith! I need help on some homework that is due in tomorrow! Help me! Please!" Meredith had to hide her laugh at her friend.

"Ok ok calm down and I'll help you." Meredith spent fifteen minutes explaining Cristina's homework to her, then decided to bring homecoming and Preston into the convocation.

"Erm so do you want to come dress shopping this weekend with me, Addi and Izzie. It's to get our homecoming dresses." There was silence on the other end of the phone before.

"I don't have a date to go with."

"Well then get one. I'm sure that there is somebody in school that you like. There has to be at least one come on." Again silence. Meredith could hear Cristina fiddling with the wire of the phone.

"If I tell you this you have to swear not to tell anybody especially him!"

"OK OK I promise. So tell me who he is."

"PrestonBurke" Cristina said it quickly as she didn't want to really admit it. They argued a lot of the time and insulted each other but deep down she seemed to have feelings for him.

"SERIOUSLY! SERIOUSLY! Oh my god! I cannot believe this. I swear he so fancies you as well. We should get him to ask you to homecoming he hasn't asked anyone and as far as I know he hasn't got anyone to ask."

"Erm I guess so long as you don't tell him any of this."

"Oh don't worry I won't" Meredith smiled to herself. All she had to do was let the others know and everything would be good. She reached for her phone to text everyone as she heard the front door open and her mother call up the stairs to her telling that she had brought home tea. "Sorry Cristina but I've got to go talk tomorrow bye." Meredith hung up the phone and quickly text Addison and headed down for her dinner.

Derek, mark and Preston had decided that they would head to the gym. They thought it would be the perfect time to bring Cristina up.

"So Preston, got anyone in mind for a date for homecoming?" Derek just casually brought it into the convocation.

"Er well, there's this girl I like, but I don't think she likes me. She doesn't have a date for homecoming, but I don't want to ask her and she says 'no'." Mark and Derek raised their eyebrows at their friend.

"And who may I ask is this girl?"

"Cristina Yang." Preston sighed, he knew they would find out eventually. "But we argue a lot of the time, and I don't think she likes me."

"Dude, have you ever heard of that when a boy and a girl argue and insult each other like you two it's because they like each other. She likes you we can tell. Just ask her to homecoming, she'll probably say yes." Mark smiled at his friend.

"I guess I could, but I'm not making it big like you two have." Preston smiled at his friends, maybe she wouldn't say no.

Two days later

Preston nervously sat at the dinner table with Mark and Derek waiting for Cristina to arrive. Mark had somehow managed to get one of her work books for Preston to use. He had slipped a heart-shaped card with the writing 'Will you come to homecoming with me' in big letters inside, so as soon as she opened it she would see it. Gradually everyone turned up. Addison and Callie first, soon followed by Izzie and Alex, then George, the last to turn up was Meredith and Cristina. You could tell Cristina was annoyed by the look on her face. She sat down with a huff.

"And what's wrong with you today, get out of the wrong side of the bed?"

"Oh shut up evil spawn! Someone has stolen my workbook for biology." A few people couldn't help their little giggle. "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" Came from everyone. Then Preston pulled the book from under underneath his and past it to Cristina.

"Why did you…?" She then opened it and noticed the card. Preston just sat there with a smile on his face.

"So will you?"

"Erm." Meredith elbowed her in the side and reminded her about the convocation they had had a few nights earlier. "Yeah, ok." A huge smile spread across his face and a smaller one appeared on Cristina's.

"Finally the two singles, who have had the hots for each other for a while, are together!"

Everyone sat back in their seats happy that they had got their friends together, which hopefully meant no more arguing. Everyone was happy with the job they had played, even if they hadn't really done anything. Izzie sat back with a huge smile on her face seeing as it was her idea that had got them together. Everyone was happy now and they could all go to homecoming with their partners.

* * *

A/N: Ok so please please please tell me what you think! I have been feeling so unluved with reviews on my stories lately:( Please review cus if you guys don't like it Im screwed!


End file.
